fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Our Very First Show, Again
|guests = *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis|director = Mark Cendrowski}}Our Very First Show, Again, is the first episode of season 1 of ''Fuller House. ''This is the first episode of the series. Plot The episode starts with the original theme song playing and then the scene fades to the Tanner House where Tommy is sitting in his high chair and then Danny stands up and says "Hi" to him and there is applause. He then asks Tommy if he saw him drop the bread to which Tommy doesn't respond and he says good and that he'll feed it to Joey. Jesse comes downstairs and there is another applause. And he shows off the Elvis onesie he bought for Tommy Fuller Jr.. Joey comes upstairs in his Bugs Bunny pajamas and there is more applause. He and Jesse start singing Elvis songs. Becky comes downstairs and asks how she could've possibly walked up all those stairs to the attic for 4 years. D.J. walks in to say good morning and that Danny needs to take the boys to school because she needs to open the pet clinic for the day. Stephanie walks in and says hello in her British accent. She hugs everyone and then asks where Michelle Tanner is. Danny responds that she sends her love but is in New York running her fashion empire. To which, they all stare at the camera blankly and there is huge applause and laughter. Stephanie explains how she is a DJ and calls herself DJ Tanner, D.J is angry upon learning that her name was stolen. Jackson and Max come downstairs to which Max calls her "Aunt Stephy" and Jackson calls her "DJ Tanner". She gives them USB's with music and says there the hottest hits from the clubs in London. To which D.J. says she doesn't want the songs to have anything related to "Sex, Drugs or Violence" and Stephanie takes the USBs back. The group sits down to have breakfast and Stephanie asks for Water and OJ. Kimmy walks in and says her famous catchphrase "Hola, Tanneritos". And sits down to enjoy breakfast with them. She takes her shoes off to make herself feel at home to which Tommy starts crying and Stephanie gets her American accent back by saying "How Rude!". The group celebrates her accent and they return to breakfast and D.J. goes to work. That night Stephanie and D.J. get ready for the party. And D.J. tells Stephanie about how she wished she would spend more time with the boys. Stephanie says that having kids sounds boring and it isn't her thing. They talk about the bedroom and how things have changed. And talk about his Stephanie moved in and she accidentally rips the curtains off. Danny, Joey, and Jesse tells them to apologize and then go to the party. And Joey tries to calm down Tommy with M.r Woodchuck but makes Tommy cry even more as he is scared. That night at the party the gang is introduced to Ramona and Fernando. And they all enjoy a party and sing songs such as New Kids on the block and Jesse singing Forever. Which starts to make D.J. think about her future as a single mom. The next day Steve comes over with Comet Jr. Jr. and needs D.J.'s help as she is in labor and the babies won't come. D.J. helps him, but at the same time Max is pressuring her to get him a puppy, Tommy is sick and the family is getting ready to leave. D.J. is under pressure and won't accept help from anyone so she can practice being on her own. She goes upstairs to check on Tommy. And the others listen through the baby monitor, they hear her as she starts crying and upset about how everyone's leaving and it's gonna be her all alone as a mother. She comes downstairs and acts like nothing is wrong, but they all know. Danny says that he will stay with the others to help out. But Stephanie tells them to sit down, she says that she is clearing her schedule and moving in with D.J. and Kimmy also says she will be doing that as well. The girls hug each other and D.J. is thank full for their help. Danny, Joey, Becky, and Jesse leave to go to LA and Vegas, but not before the men, D.J. and Stephanie sing Meet The Flinstones like in the pilot of Full House After they leave the new generation to sing the song when Tommy starts crying again, ending the episode and officially starting the story of Fuller House. Goofs * When Kimmy first enters the kitchen, Tommy Jr. isn't in the shot but when the camera goes to the rest of the family and then back to Kimmy, he's suddenly in his high chair like he had been there the whole time. No one would have been around to put him in there. * When D.J. is in the kitchen and talking about how all of the chores will now be her responsibility, the camera goes back and forth to D.J. and each time, the boxes on the calendar change names. * When D.J. is talking to her dad about selling the house, in different shots, her right hand is in different places. It's either grasping the side of the water bottle, holding her purse, or holding the bottom of her water bottle. Notes *Cameron-Bure, Sweetin and Barber will all be reprising their roles from Full House. *John Stamos and Jeff Franklin are set to be producers. *Stamos, Coulier, Saget and Loughlin will all make guest appearences *The Olsens will not be in Fuller House as of now but may be introduced *Producers of "Fuller House" explain the absence of Michelle Tanner by stating early on that the character will be in New York working on the fashion industry, a nod to the Olsen twins current jobs. *The plot of the pilot will be centred around the family grieving for Tommy who died in a fire while rescuing a little girl. *This is the first episode of the series. *Due to the babies Dashiell Messitt and Fox Messitt being scared by the loud cheering and applause of the studio audience, a baby doll stood in for Tommy's scenes in front of the live audience. Executive producer Jeff Franklin explained, "We had our baby in the scene and the baby just lost it. We were not really prepared for the volume that was going to be unleashed!" Baby Messitt happily resumed filming when there was no audience around, and live Tommy's scenes were later edited in. With time, the babies got used to the screams and applause from the studio audience, and became comfortable with the cast on set. By the time the last episode of the season rolled around, the babies were happy to sit in John Stamos's lap and accept the bottle he brought as a peace offering. Awards |-| 2016= Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Galleries Category:Trivia Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Awards Category:All Episodes